Weasel's Afterlife
by Lelouchez
Summary: Follows Itachi After the Release of the Edo-Tensei. After a battle with His Ancestor He is Transported to the Bleach Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Itachi floated out of the cave in a beam of light. He had just finished releasing everyone from the edo-tensei. He looked up feeling relief on his face at finally showing the whole truth about everything that happened that night. The night of the Uchiha massacre. Now that the jutsu was in the process of being released the real word became duller and the souls where brighter than the stars in the darkest night. Then he sensed something wrong.

Itachi looked sideways and saw something that horrified him. He's ancestor Uchiha Madara was undoing the jutsu that would have ended the war on himself. Without thinking he rushed in the spirit realm at unfathomable speeds and grabbed a hold of Madara's hand and pulled with all his might.

"Oh what is this" Madara said with curiosity. "You plan on stopping me from returning to my battle?"

Itachi pulled with greater strength "This is where I stop you Madara" He replied. "I will stop you even if it costs me my life".

Madara Smirked closing his eyes "Your efforts are admirable But it is time for me to go". While opening his eyes already in the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan. He spoke in a menacing tone "Be gone".

He cast Tsukuyomi on Itachi expecting him to fall into the nightmare world but Itachi looked him in the eye morphing his eyes into his own Mangekyo. "Never" He said with power in his voice and cast His Tsukuyomi on Madara.

In that moment Madara's eyes widened as the world around them shattered. Itachi poured more and more chakra into the technique which prompted Madara to do the same. The world of Tsukuyomi that appeared around them showed their battle of wills. The sky was neon blue, two suns in the sky, one bright yellow another light green while the ground was complete coveted in darkness with black crosses littered around the dark surface. Itachi stood up from the ground and looked up and saw Madara there floating.

"So you are Uchiha" Madara said adopting a curious tone. "A three pronged curved pattern you are good with bending the reality of others, this makes this battle in your favour" He stretched forth his hand "But it seems I have a lucky advantage over you". Suddenly the green sun glowed brightly and the ground started turning pure white as Madara pushed more chakra into his technique.

'Dammit this chakra is so strong' Itachi thought 'I have to pump in five times more chakra per second just to keep up' Itachi then noticed something weird with the chakra being used by Madara. 'It has the feeling of life in it which is not possible because we are both dead'. Itachi then looked up to the green cloud 'The colour scheme of his world is not consistent which means he possesses different assortments of chakra apart from his own'. Itachi strained pouring more and more chakra into keeping his world from being dissolved but that only slowed the advance of Madara's own world.

'The blue sky is dominant must be his chakra but the moons colour should represent his sharingan therefore it should be the colour of his chakra because it is not I will assume it is the chakra of his brother'' Itachi fell on his knees trying to breathe as the air was suddenly not his own.

Madara smirked "It is impressive you have lasted this long although that could be attributed to the infinite chakra of the impure world resurrection if not I am sure this would have been over" his smirk now turned into a frown "But it has taken longer than I thought to finish you off it Is time I went back to my battle". Suddenly Madara's eye turned into the ripple pattern of the rinnegan and two large imposing images of his eyes appeared in the sky and the pace of the takeover increased.

A drop of sweat rolled down Itachi's temple as he had already reached his maximum chakra output 'this will end in about a minute. I have no time to guess what that green sun means but it is my only hope out of here' he thought. He looked up to the moon and his Mangekyo sharingan stared spinning at very high speeds suddenly the yellow sun turned red with Itachi's eye symbol on it.

Madara looked up at the sun with shock 'He attacked Izuna's Chakra? Why would he…' then a flock of crows attacked him from below but he protected himself with his arms he then looked down and saw the spot where Itachi had been standing was empty "where did he…" Madara's eyes then widened and looked at the clouds where Itachi was standing absorbing the power from the green sun. In his lapse of concentration Itachi had tricked him with the crow genjutsu and used that opportunity to hijack Hashirama's sage chakra and used that time to attack his world in a short time. Suddenly the sky turned blood red with a white moon.

Itachi looked at his world and noticed the difference instantly. There was an extra moon pale grey in colour in the red sky. "It seems I have won this battle" Itachi said Mangekyo spinning slowly looking down on Madara from the sky. Black chains then erupted from the ground and dragged Madara down from the sky to his knees.

Madara's shoulders started shaking with his head bowed. Itachi narrowed his eyes as Madara broke into full-blown laughter. "Have you finally lost your sanity now that you have been defeated?" inquired Itachi.

After Madara finally calmed down a bit with a crazed smile he looked at Itachi "I have never had a genjutsu battle before but this was really fun" he then looked at the chains that bound him with a frown suddenly the chains shattered and a blue shield formed around Madara. He looked up to Itachi "But I really was enjoying a battle I must get back to so Sayonara" Then the shield expanded with speed faster than Itachi could react and he was pushed out of the world of Tsukuyomi to find himself held up in the air by his neck. When he looked down he saw no one which was strange because he could physically feel fingers around his neck.

"Now then Let me show you what a real Tsukuyomi is" Madara said. Suddenly there was a Loud Grating sound that could be Heard All round the spirit realm and suddenly a huge explosion occurred. Madara Protected Himself with his Susanoo but Itachi was not so lucky and got caught in the Explosion. Suddenly the Explosion disappeared with everything it had consumed including the front half of Madara's Susanoo.

"This is Interesting" He commented "It seems my limbo and the spiritual realm could not co-exist such a shame he was obliterated. Now for the five kages" Madara the proceeded to pull himself back into his body to battle the Kages.

**…XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…**

Itachi blinked as he woke up "what just happened?" he croaked as he got up only to collapse from a searing migraine. But he sensed something coming close and suddenly rolled out of the way and jumped and where he was lying suddenly exploded in a shower of debris and dust. He looked up and then felt something huge stab his abdomen. He dropped down on his knees looked at his abdomen before he was flung away.

He landed on a heap twenty feet away. "What is this" Itachi said while struggling to get on his feet, "I thought I was dead and where is Madara?" He then rivulets of blood flowed down his throat from his mouth "Well I guess I don't have much time before I go back to being dead"

Suddenly Pain double that he was already experiencing exploded at the point he was pierced. He bit his lip enduring the pain as a shinobi would. He looked down to assess his injuries only to look in shock as the Hole that took a large part of his abdomen Steamed and closed up in seconds. 'What is this' he thought in horror. Only to be mysteriously hit with something solid that sent him crashing into a building. But as he got up or tried to at least he was hit with another flair of greater pain and the sensation of his broken ribs being repaired. That was when he heard the screaming and he noticed that there were people in strange clothing fleeing the area. 'I have to end this quickly and figure out the situation but I have to end this without casualties lest the leader of this village notices my presence'.

Itachi then jumped from his position and started sprinting in the opposite direction and started the hand signs for Amaterasu. He also created two seal less clones the first rushed back towards his invisible opponent trying to pin point its position but exploded prematurely as it was hit with a smoke screen in place the second clone performed some hand seals _(Katon: Gyokaku no Jutsu) _and blew a continuous stream of fire that was blocked by something bleeding before whatever was chasing him erupted in black flames he immediately activated his incomplete Susanoo and stabbed it with the Totsuka Blade.

**…XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…**

Hisami Tanaka was the journalist for the K23 News Industry of Karakura town she had just arrived at the scene of the supposed terrorist attack that had just occurred at the centre of the city.

"Sanji get the camera we need to see what is going on before the cops come and restrict access to the scene" she yelled over the noise of the copter blades.

Sanji got the camera and had just set it up when He caught a flash of yellow at the edge of the cloud. "What the Hell is that" He screamed as a huge red skull appeared out of smoke in the area. Suddenly they heard a loud scream shortly before it disappeared

"Am I the only one who saw that…?" Sanji asked only to be interrupted by the stunned look on the crew's faces

"Sanji did you get that?" Hisami asked

"yea"

"Good now keep your eyes out for anything interesting this is going to be a big story"

**…XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…**

Ichigo picked up his sword from where it had dropped. He had just finished the purification of Orihime's brother and was not about to interrupt. He knew Orihime needed time to grief. Shortly after Rukia pulled out an equipment that looked very similar to a lighter and use it to change Orihime's memories of that night.

They were walking in silence back home when Rukia spoke "Are you okay Ichigo"

Ichigo looked up to the sky "Yea I'm still adjusting to this soul reaper business" He looked down at his open palm "I promise not to let anyone get hurt in front of me though" He said clenching the hand into a fist"

Suddenly a hollow like wail was heard at the other side of the city along with an explosion.

BOOM! ROAR! "Dammit another one they just keep coming!" Ichigo exclaimed before leaping in the direction of the sound.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia shouted after him "Shit that Idiot" she muttered before sprinting after him. After five minutes they reached the site only to find the area damaged but nothing in site. Rukia then walked up to Ichigo and bumped him in the head "What the Hell Midget?" Ichigo protested.

"Ichigo you Idiot what of if it was a Hollow stronger than you could handle?" Rukia asked obvious irritation in her voice.

"Well I umm" Ichigo scratched his head "I just sensed the energy and the hollow scream and rushed here to protect civilians" Then his face turned into a scowl "But that doesn't mean you should hit me like that stupid midget"

"Shut it Strawberry" She then looked around "This spiritual pressure doesn't feel like a hollow's but it also doesn't belong to a Soul reaper" She walked to the point of the original explosion "It seems there were two of these same unknowns that appeared here but only one seems to have left here" Rukia frowned "it Seems this one is suppressing their spiritual pressure" She looked at Ichigo who was drawing circles on the ground with the tip of his sword "Are you even listening to me?"

Ichigo looked up at her "Huh what did you say?" he said with confusion in his face.

"You idiot let's just get out of here before the police come" She said with disappointment on her face.

"Yes captain Midget" he drawled.

"Ichigo" She said with an ominous tone.

"Imma run home now see ya" Ichigo said already sprinting away at top speed

"Get back here you idiot I'm going to pound your sorry ass" she shouted sprinting after him into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

In the short time since Itachi arrived in this place, he had discovered a few things through observation. First that this was a different world than he had known during his lifetime as a ninja. Of course as He was formally a part of the ANBU and a renowned missing nin he did not panic instead he calmly analyzed the situation. It was either a whole different dimension or the future of the elemental nations from the different devices and gadgets he had seen used by the residents. This theory needed further confirmation by observation of this world.

He had not made contact with any of the residents of this place. Before he did that he would need to assess his current abilities. From what he had sensed, every one that he got to observe had civilian level Chakra. Nature chakra. Weird. He would not come to this place with unknown power levels and tangle with warriors he could not best. For all he knew there could be powerful entities in this world that would have noticed his arrival and would start tracking him. This was why he had suppressed His Chakra to civilian levels and was currently on His way to a tall building to check the surrounding area for a suitable place for Intensive training. He had not seen the power of the authorities here but one could never be too careful.

He was currently looking out of a dark alley way to the tallest building in his immediate area. From his experience people rarely looked up when in a familiar environment. There was no security detail which he could observe.

He ran and vaulted over the fence landing softly. After Looking around and making sure there was no one who noticed his stunt, he channeled chakra to his feet and started running up the building.

He was about mid-way up the building when he was hit from behind and he smashed into the building crashing into the furniture and through a solid wall.

Itachi groaned and forced himself to his feet. A quick diagnostic of his injuries found he had broken his left arm and a few ribs were cracked or broken. Fortunately he had sensed killing intent just before he was hit and had been saved by a quick reinforcement of his body with chakra. With quick natural reflexes he reached for his kunai pouch only to come up empty. His edo-tensei body did not have a kunai pouch though he seriously doubted he was still completely dead evidenced by the sudden sharp pain he felt as the broken bones in his arm reset itself and his broken ribs heal. He really needed to know what kind of condition his body currently was at the moment.

Quickly improvising, he took a piece of debris from where he landed and strafing to his right threw it at supersonic speeds in the direction of his assailant while activating his sharingan hoping to catch a glimpse of who he was up against.

To his surprise it was not the famed pinwheel that alerted him to the location of the attacker but his ears.

Oh he saw the rock every moment in its short flight but it impacted some sort of invisible wall. Then he heard an otherworldly roar then steps of something heavy lifting of away from him and into the air. Itachi then quickly ran behind one of the undamaged furniture in the room and hid. He was not being idle either but stretched his chakra sensing range as far as he could and tried sensing this foe he could not see. To make sure he peeked behind his cover to the hole he had made to check for clues that would lead him to pinpoint the location of his enemy.

Everything was quiet. Itachi heard the flapping of wings getting closer. Quickly making hand seals he prepared a jutsu. He did not get a chance to fire it as he had misjudged the distance of his foe and the creature hit him hard and slammed him into the wall.

Before he could regain his composure, he felt giant claws grab him tearing into his shoulder as it flew out of the building high into the air and dropped him.

Itachi closed his eyes as he was falling, basking in the short peace it granted him. He channeled as much chakra as he could to his eyes and opened them to reveal the pinwheel spinning at unfathomable speeds as he tried to locate his enemy. Suddenly he saw it diving towards him.

The first thing he noticed was that it was huge. Probably three times his size. Now he couldn't see it per say. With his sharingan supercharged and taking in all the details of his environment, all he could see was a wraith like creature. He could tell it was black and the head was white. Like some strange spirit bird come to kill him.

Then he flew through hand signs and blew a fire-ball jutsu at the creature. It screeched in pain as it was ignited giving Itachi a full view of the truly large creature with its wings spread, before it folded in on itself and its streamlined downwards flight became an ungraceful tumble.

Itachi then righted himself in the air and was about to re-enforce his legs with chakra to land safely when the vision from his left sharingan suddenly went dead and his head was filled with a blinding headache.

As he lost consciousness, there was only one thought in his pain addled mind. 'Today is just not my day is it' he questioned himself as he fell.

His unconscious body landed hard on the ground with a limp thud and cracking tiles. Shortly after was another loud noise as his foe landed beside him.

After a short while, the clicking of wooden sandals was heard accompanied by the tapping of a cane.

"Well well" the new comer said as he tipped his green and white stripped hat. "What do we have here" he questioned no one as he looked at the scene that lay before him.


End file.
